Undead Ed
---- Undead Ed is a character originally introduced in the ''Not Applicable RPG''. He also appears in the BTFF RPG, and is set to reappear in its sequel, BTFF RPG X2: Evolution. He is later introduced into Tech 10: Star Spirit as a minor character. History (RPGs) Not Applicable RPG Undead Ed's history pre-death is mostly unknown. He was apparently a farmer, and has evidently been married and divorced at least once. At some point before the Not Applicable RPG takes place, Undead Ed died from old age, but was eventually resurrected as a skeleton warrior along with other members of the undead to terrorize the land of Orejiku. For reasons that currently remain unknown, Ed decided to live a peaceful life instead, somehow gaining possession of an enchanted hot air balloon and starting a fast-travel service to carry people across the land. BTFF RPG Undead Ed appears as a healer in this game, evidently having switched professions. He appears roughly in the middle of every standard level, and will heal the player's party in exchange for 10 Wiki Points. He usually has some sort of quip to make about the area the first time you talk to him in each level. After beating the Bryce Bowman: Origins stage, Undead Ed will appear in the main hub, allowing you to heal between levels. BTFF RPG X2: Evolution It is currently unknown as to what Undead Ed's exact role in this game will be, but it is likely that he'll reprise his role as a healer. History (Star Spirit) Pre-Series Nothing has really been discussed regarding Undead Ed's history pre-series other than the fact that he has an ex-wife. During Series Undead Ed cameoed in Blood and the Moon, watering the flowers outside Rozalio's castle. Appearance Undead Ed's appearance is mostly that of an average skeleton warrior, wearing the standard red cape and leather boots, shoulder pads, and gloves. His main distinctive features are a small crack on the left side of his skull and a part of his jaw that's been replaced with metal. Abilities Undead Ed, being your average undead skeleton, doesn't really have any natural abilities. In the BTFF RPG, he has apparently learned medicine to some degree, but this is more of an applied knowledge than anything else. Personality Undead Ed has an eccentric, goofy personality, often getting along with most people he meets. He has an old soul (both metaphorically and literally), and tends to look at conflicts from a neutral perspective, never getting involved himself. Theme Undead Ed's theme in the upcoming BTFF RPG X2: Evolution, AKA 'The Theme That Might Play When You Fight Undead Ed'. Trivia *Undead Ed was originally created by using a generic skeleton for the fast-travel service's placeholder sprite in Not Applicable RPG. CaT ended up finding the idea of a hillbilly skeleton operating a hot air balloon so humorous that he left it in the final product. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Not Applicable Category:BTFF RPG Category:Undead Characters